Sweet Scent With a Dark Smile
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After recovering from Lord Bella's power and the arthritis from his knees gone, Cody wandered into the streets until he runs into Poison. Hugo beats him down and as Poison asks Cody to join her, he reluctantly accepts. She invites him to a hotel where he reveals his breakup with Jessica and others. Can Poison submit Cody to her? Cody x Poison pairing with pure lemon. AU. R&R, plz!


**Sweet Scent With a Dark Smile**

Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company, Capcom does. Cody x Poison pairing. Warning! This story contains pure lemon and an alternate universe. Read & Review and please, no flames!

Cody has once again busted out of prison, due to his boredom in his cell. He eventually evaded capture at the hands of former Mad Gear Gang member, Edi.E - a corrupt police officer that made a deal with them until they were defeated at the hands of Cody, Guy and Mike Haggar.

After running for nearly thirty minutes, he was able to elude Edi.E from being captured by hiding inside the dumpster, when he went straight into a nearby alley.

Realizing that Cody had slipped through his fingers, Edi.E pouted in frustration and retreated after failing to apprehend the former saviour of Metro City.

By opening the lid slowly, Cody peeked his head out and jumped from out of the trashcan before removing the filth that was on top of him. "What a load of crap." He sees a lot of spray-painted graffiti on the wall and judging on the designs, it brings him back memories with his old allies, Guy and Haggar when Metro City was under siege at the hands of the ruthless Mad Gear gang by taking Jessica as their hostage. When they were defeated, Cody dated Mike's daughter, Jessica for quite some time, since he's known her from his childhood days.

Unfortunately, their relationship had came to a disappointing end. He became a convicted felon and was thrown in jail after becoming a vigilante; because of this, he has no intention of rekindling his connection with Jessica since she left Metro City to study aboard in Europe and didn't bother to write a letter or even phone her.

During his time in prison, he became very bored of his peaceful life and escaped while looking for some much-needed challengers. He was then challenged by Birdie and was able to take him down before encountering his old friend, Guy and defeat of Shadowloo. Afterwards, he was then later caught and jailed by Edi.E.

Long before his first prison escape and developing arthritis in his knees, he was arrested by the same police officer and was framed by the surviving members of the Mad Gear gang. His appearance had altered and instead of his regular jeans and white t-shirt, he now dons a blue-and-white striped uniform with handcuffs on his wrists and stubble on his face. That's when his constant mainstream fighting habits took a serious tool on his knees after his latest prison break and forced himself into retirement and became a corner man for his brother, Kyle Travers during his tenure in the underground pit fighting circuit of Metro City. Along the way, he began taking a new street drug known as "GLOW" and was given immense strength and power, but not realizing that it turned him dangerous and violent all at once; while becoming a guinea pig to Father Bella, the younger brother of Belger. When he regained consciousness, he helped his brother to defeat Bella before Kyle himself assassinated Father Bella in the head with a handgun. Right after that, Cody's arthritis that was in his knees was gone. Much like from before, he was back in prison but not for very long. He escaped once again, while trying to escape his boredom and eventually was able to defeat Seth of S.I.N. because he was a distraction for him; in return of Seth's defeat, he returned to his prison cell where he rightfully belongs.

Cody takes a deep sigh after sitting down on the ground with his back against the wall and hiding behind the side of the dumpster; the same spot where he avoided Edi.E. He picks up a nearby stone and throws it against the wall. It deflected and splashed back down to a murky puddle. "This is so boring. Can this day get anymore pathetic?"

Unbeknownst to Cody, however, he was sitting from right across to a nearby door with a window on it.

From inside, there stood another former member of the Mad Gear gang and it was the long pink-haired woman, Poison. Recalling her memories of her so-called relationship with him during his jail time and the Mad Gear gang's second straight loss, she made a wild grin on her lips. By strutting her infamous whip, she calls out to her large partner, Hugo with a snap of her fingers.

"Hugo!"

He makes some loud stomps upon approaching her. "You called?"

"Look out there." She points to him that Cody is sitting outside of their wrestling club and isn't aware of their presence. "Bring to him to me. He and I have some unfinished business. Don't hurt him too much. I want him in very good condition."

He nods his head. "Poison wants, Poison gets."

Back outside, Cody made another deep sigh and threw another rock against the wall. "There's no point of sitting here doing nothing. I might as well just leave and find somewhere else to fight."

That's when he gets an unexpected surprise, when he hears a loud yell and the door had swung open by a large fist. As soon as he stood up, out came the giant wrestler, Hugo and realizes that he's up against a former member of the Mad Gear gang. By twitching his lip, he replied. "Well now, let's see if we can't do something about my boredom."

He was about to throw his famous tornado technique until Hugo grabs him by the head with both of his large hands, carries him upward and slams him against the wall with his massive muscled chest and smacks him with both palm of his hands. But Hugo was far from finished and so, he grabs Cody by his head, places him on his back and jumps high to perform a devastating backbreaker on him. That quickly, he throws Cody onto the pavement like a rag doll and was deemed out-cold. Although satisfied, he turns to see Poison with a disgruntled look on her face and orders him to bring Cody inside their domain.

With a big sigh, Hugo carries Cody on his big shoulder and inside the building.

Now inside their famed wrestling ring known as 'HWA' (Huge Wrestling Army), Poison was none too thrilled of Hugo's performance on Cody earlier.

"What were you thinking? I'd thought I told you to not overdo it!" Poison grunted and later softened her expression. "Still, you did good of bringing him here to me."

"How, so? You finish him off, right?" thought Hugo to her.

"Not quite." She struts her whip and approaches the unconscious Cody in the centre of the ring. As she sees Cody lying on his back, she turns him over and now lies on his stomach but still out-cold. Not wanting to wait any longer, she grips the baton on her whip and smacks it right onto Cody's backside.

This resulted of Cody waking up from the pain that he just felt and as he checks his butt, it had a small red mark. "Who the hell did that?"

"I did."

He turns around to see an old enemy; the pink-haired lady of the Mad Gear gang, Poison. "Not you again!"

"Long time no see. It looks like that your life has become such a drag for you. How about joining my circuit?"

Cody recalled the number of times that he had encountered her and the offering of having to join her wrestling crew. "Didn't I already told you? I'm not interested. Find someone else for a change." He begins to walk out of the wrestling ring.

This wasn't the answer Poison was wanting to hear. Irritated of his stubborn attitude and watching him leave, she charges at him with her trademark whip and looking to pulverize him. But Cody saw her coming and rolls out of the way, while performing a tornado projectile.

Luckily for Poison, she counterattacks a projectile of her own from her whip and it both collided with a small bang. She throws a wild kick to his face, but Cody dodges it and then another. Tried as she might, she couldn't land an attack from either of her strong legs or whip to pummel Cody.

Seeing that Cody is avoiding her for quite some time, Hugo grew tired of this and steps into the squared circle by stepping over the top rope with ease. By seizing the opportunity, Hugo quickly charges in on Cody and levelled him with a vicious clothesline from behind that sent him inside out and landed on his back. But this was far from over for Hugo as he flattens the former Metro City saviour with his massive weight on his back with his muscled chest.

Cody screamed in pain from Hugo's big strength and as he coughed up to catch his breath, Hugo plants his big boot on Cody's back to keep him from getting back up.

The manager of HWA walked up to Cody's position and bends down on one knee. She plants her whip underneath Cody's chin. "You don't know when to quit, do you? Now I'll ask you, again! Accept my offer or I'll let Hugo to break you apart!"

 _"Aw, man! This is just great! I don't stand a chance against them. What should I do?"_ Cody thought to himself. He looked up at Hugo; still putting the pressure on his back with his large boot and then back at Poison holding his chin with her trusty whip. With no other options left, he hangs his head down and answered her. "Alright, already. I'll... I'll join your crew."

Poison smiled with greatness and ordered to release his hold on Cody's back. "Well, it's about damn time. Let him go, Hugo."

Hugo wastes no time getting his boot off from Cody and the blonde-haired street fighter slowly gets to his feet after receiving a vicious beat down. "There. Are you satisfied?"

With a wild smile on her face, she laughed. "Not quite. I have another offer for you."

He smacks himself on the forehead. "Oh, brother. What more do you want? A night out?"

"I was hoping you would say that." A small gleam was shown from her eyes.

Right after accepting Poison's offer to join her wresting crew, she takes him to a four-star luxury hotel and it showed a window with a balcony, a king-sized bed, bathroom, and television and bureau drawers.

Despite the layout, Cody still feels uncomfortable of having to be in the same room with her. _"How did I get myself dragged into this mess?"_ He scratched his head as he sees Poison sitting on the bed.

"Oh, Cody" called Poison as he offers him to join her in bed. She has already discarded her whip, heels, jewellery and black hat; all that remains is her white tank top and jean shorts. She was about to remove her white shirt until Cody interjects her.

"Hold on! Before you even do this, there's something that I have to tell you" told Cody to Poison.

She puts her shirt back down. "Oh, and what might that be?" Believing about his role in the BWA, she begins to feel frustrated. "If you're having second thoughts..."

"It's not about that! It's something else."

Poison blinked her eyes in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

By taking a deep breath, Cody explained. "Just years after the Mad Gear was defeated, I dated Haggar's daughter, Jessica and we went on a vacation together. However, because I got involved with so many street fights, I was arrested and ended up looking like this." He shows himself to Poison his blue and white striped uniform with handcuffs on his hands to her. "As a result, she broke up with me and I don't contact her anymore."

"What?!" Poison's eyes flashed in shock. She couldn't believe that the so-called hero of Metro City is no longer in a relationship with Jessica. "Are you serious?"

"I am serious! During that time, I suffered some arthritis in my knees due to my constant fighting. That is, until I ran into my brother, Kyle and then got abducted by Father Bella, the inventor of GLOW and Belger's younger brother."

"I didn't know that Belger had a sibling," thought Poison.

Cody makes a slight nod and continued. "True. But thanks to Kyle, he too is gone and my knees have recovered, due to result of that GLOW drug."

Poison smiled. "I see. So you've slightly recovered after being his little pet."

"I'm no one's pet! Besides, you can't prove to me that you're actually a real lady. Oops!" Cody instantly covered his mouth, but it was already too late.

That harsh insult infuriated Poison so much, she retrieved her trademark whip and smacks him straight in his face.

It made Cody stumble back and as he recuperates, he wasn't ready to see Poison somersaulting in the air and landing a fierce kick onto the top of his head and stepping on it.

With the former hero of Metro City laid down on his stomach, Poison takes the opportunity to strike him on his backside with her whip repeatedly until she finishes him by whacking him in the face again that sent Cody into the air and fell back first onto the floor.

He groaned after receiving a harsh beat down from the manager of HWA by insulting her appearance as a woman.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I AM a woman! It's no wonder that your last girlfriend ditched you, because you liked street fighting more than her." Seeing Cody slowly getting back to his feet, she recalls that his fists are still shackled with handcuffs. She sighed. "This is a waste of time." By dispatching her whip, she pulls out a small key from her pocket and as she inserts the keyhole into Cody's handcuffs by twisting the dial to the right, it broke off and Cody's hands have been broken free.

"Huh?" Cody can now feel his hands, since Poison had unlocked them and glanced back at her. "How did you..."

She laughed. "Compliments to Edi.E. He knows his handcuffs very well and when he told me earlier about you swarming around, I couldn't take no for an answer."

At first, Cody was speechless. But knowing that she assisted him by removing his handcuffs with the help of a corrupt police officer originally a member of the defunct Mad Gear Gang, he made a sly smile. "I suppose, it can't be helped any longer." He reluctantly removed his striped blue and white prison shirt to reveal his muscled chest and abs. He later removes the masking tapes from both of his fists and grasped them slightly. "Well that feels a lot better."

He was busy flexing his hands, when Poison walks up to him with a grin on her face and starts feeling his muscled chest. She was about to pull down his pants and underwear until he catches her hands. His face was red in embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I want to see more of you. Come on, it will be so enjoyable between you and I." She continued on by wrapping her arms around his lower back and whispering into his ear with her seductive voice. "Just think of what we can do together. You, me, Hugo and the HWA - we can be unstoppable. You've already accepted my invitation, so why not free yourself and fight by my side while forgetting about all your troubles? Relax and I can give you whatever you need." Afterwards, she stood in front of him.

A dark smile loomed over Cody. "Sounds interesting. I accept."

Her words have synced into his mind and as he glanced at her arousing body, he placed his hands on her lower back and embraced her. She became intrigued that he has submitted to her. Grinning wildly, she proceeds with her next step by placing her fingertips underneath his chin. "I'm very glad to hear that from you, because I've been waiting for this for a very long time." She pulls down her jean shorts to reveal her pussy and finishes it off by removing her white tank top to show off her well-rounded breasts at Cody.

He then returns the favour by taking off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear to show his penis.

As they walked closer together, their naked bodies come into contact and threw their arms around their lower backs. By gazing into each other's eyes, Poison licks her lips and commanded. "Come here, Cody."

From there, she grabs him by his hair and locked her lips against his. When he felt her tongue dancing inside his mouth, he was unable to resist her witty charm and moaned deeply while he strokes her long pink hair and feeling her big buttocks. He returns the favour by lifting her up while still lip-locked and plopped onto the bed by hovering over her.

It was now Cody's turn by thrusting his penis inside her vagina up and down, while holding her hands firmly and Poison moaned with each thrust Cody delivers. After that, Cody now stares at her big rounded breasts and starts fondling them, along with kissing them and her belly button. Poison laughed at Cody tickling at her sizzling body and then, she moaned again to see Cody beginning to breast-feed her and titled her head back. It was very creamy.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, baby! That's it! Keep at it, Cody!"

He later kisses her on the back of her neck and finishes it by pressing his lips against hers. Much like from before, they both moaned and tossed and turned on the bed until Poison was on top of him now.

She plants her vagina right inside Cody's penis and as he holds her butt, she rides it like a carousel and goes back and forth while her breasts jiggled and smiled wickedly on her enjoyment time with Cody. She kept on riding his dick until it became wet and so was her vagina. Afterwards, she leans over to him and feels his chiselled chest while smiling back at him. Cody also smiled at her and as he feels her smooth backside once more, she pressed her lips against his again and just like from before, he feels her smooth naked body while experiencing Poison's tongue dancing inside like there's no tomorrow.

Right after that, she released the kiss from him and they were out of breath while both of their mouths were filled with siliva. They immediately wiped it off and glanced at each other in the eyes.

"Damn. You're better than Jessica. I was wrong about you."

Poison grinned. "Good boy." She whispers into his ear. "Let's keep going. After all, I really do love you."

By the time those words echoed inside his mind, Cody's eyes flashed and upon staring at her beautiful face and naked body, he responded. "I couldn't agree more."

They repeat the same sexual pleasure throughout the entire evening until dawn. It was from that very day, Cody had been seduced by not just Poison's tempted offer to join her wrestling army, but also to be her lover after his relationship with Jessica was tarnished due to the repeated street fighting he got involved with. The sweet scent of sex had filled up their hotel room.

As the morning peaked through the hotel window, both Cody and Poison were resting in their bed still undressed. Poison had her head rested on Cody's chest, while he held onto her by placing his hands onto her back. Once they've awoken, they both looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, Poison smiled and so did Cody.

"That was so wonderful." She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his lower chest. "Was that fun for you?" she asked with a wild grin.

"What do you think? Of course, it was." Just like from last night, he pressed her lips again and released it. "I won't leave you from now on."

Poison became genuinely pleased and astonished that Cody is now her lover. "Oh, Cody. Now that it's morning, let's go another round."

"Seriously?"

She nodded and as she glanced at him with a huge smile, she replied in a raspy voice. "You _are_ mine. Would you like to continue? I sure would."

Upon looking at her face and sexy body, he pulls her close to him by holding her smooth buttocks until he shoves his penis right inside her vagina. "Sure. I've got all day, baby." Prior from their sexual encounter the night before, he pressed her lips again and they repeated the same lustful and sexual experience until the late afternoon and left the hotel.

In accordance with Poison's deal, Cody is now a full-fledged member of the HWA; much to Hugo's chagrin of seeing Poison wrapping her arm around Cody's. However, that later changed when Poison suggested Cody should be his new tag team partner, where he reluctantly accepted.

Cody has now pledged his allegiance to Poison, thanks to her seductive offer and is now looking forward to working under her leadership.


End file.
